The Ivy Halls of Blue
by Lonelygrl91
Summary: Summary: Yale University, one of the most prestigious institutions in the country. But when Kendall Knight moves in he's dropped into a world full of class divisions, secret societies, and a love that could change his life forever. Kames, PAST MPreg. Mentions of Rape. Rated T for safety, Might go up later.


Author's note: Hello everyone! So this story just kind of came to me, I'm excited! It's going to be fun! This is past MPreg, meaning that Kendall has already had the child, and besides two little flashbacks there is nothing really to do with MPreg. Speaking of which, I don't really explain how it's possible for Kendall to get pregnant, I don't really care, I'll let you guys decide how popular it is, though I'm warning you there will be absolutely no more pregnancies in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, Twitter, or Facebook. Please don't sue.

Author's note 2: For Fanfiction's sake I have changed Dustin Belt's name to Dylan. Just know that Dylan IS Dustin, just with a different name. I'm rambling because I'm tired. Well, let me know what you think! I'm working on chapter two now, and hopefully I'll have it done by the middle of next week!

* * *

Kendall chuckled as he watched his four-year-old son ran around the playground laughing and playing with his best friend. Sighing he sad down on the park bench. The blonde couldn't believe that four years ago he was giving birth to the little toe head. Soon Kendall was thrown into the memories of when he found out about the his little miracle.

*Flashback*

Kendall sat in the emergency room shaking. He had been throwing up extensively for the past two weeks and it had led to him sitting on a bed waiting for the doctor to come back with his blood tests. Hearing a knock on the door he looked up quickly to see the young doctor enter. The man gave him a sad concerned smile before leaning against the sink.

_ "Well Kendall we have your blood tests back." he all but whispered. Kendall looked down as he twiddled his thumbs. Looking over to his foster mother he tried to hold back tears. The blonde knew what the doctor was going to say. All the signs were there. Hearing the doctor speak he looked up through his long eyelashes. _

_ "Kendall have... have you been sexually active?" The doctor question, and as he did the blonde flinched. Hearing his foster mother gasp he looked over at her. In a flash she stood up and wrapped her arms around him, making sure to cover his ears._

_ "Doctor Stetson!" She whispered accusingly. "Kendall is thirteen! I can guarantee this boy is not sexually active!" Pulling away from his 'mom' tears began to flow freely down his face._

_ "Mrs. Knight." He whimpered, "I didn't want to... I swear, I told him no but he wouldn't listen!" Hearing those words come from her 'son's' mouth the red-headed woman broke down. It couldn't be, her favorite foster child, the one that never did anything wrong had his innocence taken away from him. Pulling him into a hug she looked back to the doctor. _

_ "What's wrong with him?" she questioned. Looking down at his chart the doctor shook his head._

_ "There is nothing wrong with him, just a little morning sickness." Feeling his stomach drop Kendall's fears were realized. Hearing Mrs. Knight let out a sob he pulled her close. _

_ "It's ok Mrs. Knight, it'll be ok. I'll be the best daddy I can be." Glancing down at the boy the foster mother frowned. _

_ "Kendall, this is a big responsibility, you're just a kid yourself, are you sure you want to keep it?" Jennifer sighed. She couldn't believe that her little boy was going to have a baby. Kendall nodded before placing a hand on his stomach._

_ "My mom gave me a chance, and I want the kid to know their dad." Mrs. Knight's eyes shined with pride as the young boy showed wisdom beyond his years. Kendall had always been level headed under pressure. Pulling him into a huge hug she nodded before looking back to the doctor. _

_ "What do we need to do to keep him healthy"_

*End Flashback*

Feeling someone sit next to him Kendall snapped out of his memories and looked over to see Cindy. Smiling the eighteen-year-old wrapped his arm around her. Cindy was his son's best friend's mom, and Kendall's rock. Looking back to Kristopher he chuckled.

"They really are best friends aren't they?" The short brunette asked. Kendall nodded and frowned.

"Kris doesn't understand that he's not going to see Liam anymore. I don't know how to tell him." Glancing over at the young blonde Cindy sighed.

"They are both young, handsome, strong boys. They'll find new friends." The blonde nodded before looking down at his hands.

"I know, I just feel bad, I mean, I'm moving the kid from California to Connecticut, he loves the ocean, why the hell am I going so far away? He's going to hate me, I'm a terrible father!" Kendall felt panic rise in his chest. He couldn't believe he was going to ruin his child's life. Playing his head in his hands he started rocking back and forth slightly. Feeling a little hand on his knee he looked up to see Kristopher standing in front of him. The four-year-old was a mix of his two fathers. His pale skin and unruly hair came from his absent father, while the dimples and the color of his hair came from him. Pulling the small child into a hug he smiled.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Kristopher smiled and kissed his father's cheek.

"I don't like you sad daddy," Laughing at the child's logic he pulled the kid into one more hug before letting him go.

"Go on and play with Liam, we have to get back and make dinner soon." The child nodded before running off and rejoining his friend. Seeing Cindy out of the corner of his eye he smiled before grabbing the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Can you watch the boys for a bit while I go smoke?" the woman smiled and shooed him off.

"Of course, though, you really should quit" Kendall rolled his eyes and walked behind a group of trees. Lighting up the blonde took a long drag.

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall, how many times do I have to tell you you're setting a terrible example for my son?" Kendall turned at the voice, groaning he took another drag before replying.

"What do you want Dylan?" The Teen asked. Smiling the brunette stepped closer.

"Aww come on Kenny, I heard you and the bitch were leaving, I wanted to see my son one last time before you took him." Kendall took a drag and chuckled.

"Kris might have your DNA but you will never be his father." the blonde yelled. "You signed that right away before the ink had dried on the birth certificate you bastard. You technically can't even be here remember? We have a restraining order against you." Dylan laughed and wrapped an arm around the younger man.

"You won't turn me in, I wasn't supposed to be at his birth either, but I was." Leaning in closer the brunette whispered into his ear. "You even held my hand."

*Flashback*

_ Kendall smiled as he looked down at his bundle of joy. Thirteen hours of labor, and an uncountable amount of curse words, the fourteen-year-old finally got to hold his son. _

_ "So what's his name going to be?" A voice asked. Looking up at Dylan the blonde let his smile fall slightly. Taking the brunette's hand he squeezed it. Even though the 17-year-old wasn't supposed to be there, the blond was happy he was. Seeing the brunette give him an encouraging smile he looked back down at the baby boy._

_ "Kristopher, with a K, Kristopher Earl Knight." As soon as the name was out of the blonde's mouth Dylan dropped the blonde's hand and looked to the nurse._

_ "Don't put my name on the birth certificate, I'd like to sign all parental rights over to Kendall, I don't want this kid. I don't want anything to do with him, or his father." _

*End Flashback*

Kendall Lunged towards the brunette. "I remember you walked away as soon as I named the kid!" Holding his hands out in surrender the brunette chuckled evilly.

"You love me, I was your first time, your ONLY time, we both know you'll ALWAYS love me." Kendall made another go at him.

"You raped me you mother fucker! I was thirteen! I had just lost my ENTIRE FAMILY! You're an a sick son of a bi..."

"Daddy?" Both men stopped and looked to see Kristopher. Dropping his cigarette he walked over and picked up the child.

"Hey bud, I thought aunt cindy was watching you?" The little boy wrapped his arms around his father's neck, waiting to get picked up. Complying the blonde couldn't help but chuckle.

"I missed you... Daddy who's this?" Kendall shot the brunette a glare, silently pleading with the twenty-two-year-old to keep his mouth shut.

"Just a friend buddy," Dylan nodded and took a step closer to the pair.

"What's your name big guy?" Kris looked at Dylan before nuzzling up to his dad.

"Daddy told me to never talk to strangers." the brunette nodded and flashed the kid an evil smirk.

"Good, we wouldn't want anyone taking away from him... Well, I have to get going, see you later Kristopher, Kendall" Dylan sent a wink before walking away and leaving the two alone. Leaning away the four-year-old looked at his dad.

"Daddy, how did he know my name?" he asked. Sighing Kendall pulled the little blonde closer.

"He knew because he was your other dad Kris. He's not a nice guy and I want you to stay away from him all right? I promise when you get older I'll explain." the little boy nodded and Pulled his dad close.

"I promise daddy."

~Page break~

Kendall looked around the room one last time making sure all the toys, clothes, and furniture was packed. Dusting off his hands he picked up the final box before walking down the stairs. Making his way out the door to the rental truck he pushed the box into the truck and slid the door shut. Making sure it was locked he turned to the house he had grown up in. He remembered coming to the home as a young seven-year-old after losing his parents and baby sister. It took Jennifer over three months just to get him to speak. Hearing the door open Kendall smiled at the sight of his son. Even under the circumstances, the rape, and everything he had to give up for the boy, like hockey, he never regretted having him.

Squatting down Kendall called the boy. Laughing Kristopher ran into his father's arms. Picking up the boy he placed a kiss on the four-year-old's cheek.

"You ready to go on our big adventure tomorrow?" he asked the pre-schooler. Nodding he smiled.

"Yes! I've never been on an airplane before!" Kendall chuckled and kissed the little blonde again.

"It's going to be fun! you get to spend the weekend with daddy in the dorms! that way when you start pre-K on monday you can tell all your new friends you went to college!" The little boy giggled before squirming out of his dad's grasp. Turning and looking at him he pouted and it took all of Kendall's will power not to laugh."

"Daddy, will I get to see Liam at our new house?" Hearing this Kendall's smile fell.

"No buddy, Liam is staying here remember? We're going to a place called Connecticut. It's an amazing place, there's snow, and mountains, you're going to make new friends, I promise K." taking a deep breath Kendall scooped up the boys and pulled took him back inside the house.

~Page break~

Kendall smiled at the sleeping boy in front of him. Pushing off the ground the teen made his way out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. Seeing his mom cleaning the dishes they had used for dinner he wrapped his arms around her. Turning Jennifer looked up at her son. She couldn't believe that her little boy was going off to Yale University. Fighting back tears she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, full scholarship to Yale University." Kendall rolled his eyes and took the dishes and began drying them.

"Yeah yeah mom, it's not that big of a deal, Kris is asleep by the way." Taking the now dry dishes he slowly began to wrap them in the newspaper. "I feel bad that you have to drive all the way to connecticut by yourself." He whispered. Waving him off she laughed.

"I need a change of scenery, besides, you wouldn't have accepted if you couldn't be near Kris. I'm not disagreeing with you, he's your son and you should take care of him, I'm just saying that I know you, and this opportunity only comes once in a lifetime. I couldn't let you pass this up." Kendall nodded, looking down at her watch she frowned.

"It's getting late, you and Kristopher have a plane to catch in four hours. Go to bed." Seeing he was about to protest she held her hand up. "I'll be fine... GO" Kendall nodded and ran up the stairs. Stripping into his boxers Kendall slid into the makeshift bed of sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets. Feeling Kris snuggle up to him Kendall smiled ad kissed the four-year-old's head before drifting off to sleep.

~Page break~

Kendall Jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Rolling over panicked he let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was just his mom. Slipping out of bed he got dressed before looking at the still sleeping boy. Looking back at his mom he put a finger to his lips and ushered her out the door. Once it was shut he yawned.

"What time is it?" He whispered, taking this opportunity to stretch.

"It's three A.M. you and Kris need to be at L.A.X. in an hour, do you have everything packed?" Kendall nodded.

"I have three days of clothes for him, I'll grab his blanket, pillow, and teddy bear. I'm thinking he'll fall asleep on the plane, but if he doesn't I have my Ipod with over six hours Spongebob on it. For me I have my blanket and pillow, all my clothes, my wallet, and a tale of two cities. I shall call from the pay phone when I get there." Jennifer nodded before taking her son's hand.

"I have a surprise for you. Well a couple actually." Pulling him into the kitchen Kendall cocked an eyebrow when he saw a medium sized box wrapped in newspaper.

"Mom, what is this?" he questioned. Smiling Jennifer nudged him forward.

"Your graduation present, I had a few dollars put away for your college, but since you have college paid for and you're on the ball with Kris's college fund, I thought I'd get you something that would help." When Kendall didn't move Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Just open the damn gift Kendall." Kendall slowly removed the newspaper, Gasping when he realized what he was looking at. Carefully picking up the Macbook Pro he held back tears.

"Mom, this is too much! This would pay a house payment! I can't accept this! We still have my books, winter clothes, stuff for my dorm, plus Kris's winter clothes, and all of his school supplies, The computers at the labs will be more than fine." Jennifer held her hand up to stop her son.

"Kendall, it's ok, I had about ten thousand dollars saved up, it'll be fine. I want you to maintain your grades and you'll need this to do that. Besides, you're in college now, join that Facebook or Twitter or whatever the kids are into today." Realizing she she had something else she smiled.

"OH! One more thing" Slipping her hand into her pocket she pulled out a track phone and tossed it to him. "You're in college now, you need a phone. You won't be home every day at six like you were in high school. So we need to be able to keep in touch." Kendall nodded and looked down at the phone smiling at it. It wasn't anything fancy, but it could call, and text all he needed. Looking back up at his mom he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you mom, I love it, I love you" Stepping away from her he looked down at his watch. Realizing he only had twenty-five minutes to get ready he cussed. "Shit! Mom, I have to go take a shower can you get Kris up and packed? I was going to go smoke a cigareete before he woke up, but I don't think that's going to happen." Jennifer rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I really wish you would quit but yes, I will wake up the little angel, go take your shower."

~Page Break~

Kendall sighed as he adjusted Kris's book bag on the four-year-old. They had been standing in lines for two hours, and they were in their final one. This was for his housing. After this they could go to his dorm and unpack the few possessions he had. Kendall was pulled out of his thoughts by Kris tugging on his shirt.

"Daddy, I'm tired, can we please go?" Kendall chuckled at his son and shook his head.

"Not yet buddy, we're almost done." Walking up to the table he received his key and smiled. "Thank you" Taking his son's hand he began the long trek to his dorm.

~Page break~

Walking into the dorm Kendall was taken back by the cleanliness. The walls were a nice shade of light blue, and the carpeting was a slightly darker shade. The furniture was chocolate brown leather.

"Daddy, what is this place?" The little boy asked amazed. Kendall laughed and pulled him close.

"It's where I'm going to live bud, It's my bedroom, sort of" the child nodded.

"Oh my God! Your little brother is so cute!" A mother cooed as she walked out of a room. Pulling Kris even closer he observed the woman. she was plump, but not obese, her dark skin and red hair gave away her hispanic descent. Looking at her face he couldn't help but smile.

"Actually, this is my son Kristopher. Could you point me to my room? It's uh 116." The woman's face briefly showed shock before it was replaced by excitement.

"OH! You must be Kendall! you're my son's roommate!" Kendall smiled and followed the woman, making sure Kristopher was following he wrapped his arm around the boy keeping him close.

"Keep up bud, I don't want you getting lost." Kristopher nodded and squeezed his teddybear tighter.

"This is your room, I hope you don't mind, but my son Carlos took the right side of the room." Shrugging Kendall walked in and placed his stuff on the left side. It was cozy. But after living in a glorified closet for three years, this would be spacious. Feeling Kris hug his leg he snapped out of his daze and picked the four-year-old up.

"Daddy, I'm hungry, when is Aunt Jennifwer coming?" Digging through his back pack Kendall pulled out a juice box and a pac of animal crackers before placing his son on the bed.

"Remember bud? Aunt Jen is driving from California, it will take her a couple days to get here." The little boy nodded before looking at the person behind his father. Seeing his son looking in another direction he turned to see a hispanic boy about his age. The boy smiled and waved enthusiastically before speaking.

"HI! I'm Carlos, you must be Kendall, and who's this? He's adorable, my parents just left, they told me to tell you goodbye, are you gay? My parents think you are, they want me to ask you out but I said you have a son, so either you're straight or in a relationship, though I don't understand why you would be moving all the way from California if you're in a relationship, so did his mom die? Wow I should really breathe." Taking a gasping breath of Air he bent over before snapping back up. "Sorry I've been told I talk a lot when I'm nervous, I'm Carlos." Holding out his hand the blonde took it and flashed a smile.

"I'm Kendall, yes I'm gay, no I'm not in a relationship. This is Kristopher, yes he's my son, no there is no mother." Seeing Carlos about to ask another question he held up his hand. "Yes, I'm his 'Mother' technically, but his father is not involved in his life." Carlos nodded and walked over to the little kid.

"Hey there! My name is Carlos, how old are you?" Kendall chuckled as the small blonde leaned closer to him.

"It's ok, K, you can talk to him." Kris looked at the tan boy warily before smiling.

"I'm four."


End file.
